¡Quiero un bebé!
by Farenz
Summary: Cuando Kaoru notó la expresión que su pequeño hijo tenía, supo que significaría problemas. Y, cuando supo que le ocurría, deseó asesinar a Butch por no estar allí para ayudarla...


Hola, ¿Cómo están? Bueno, les prometí hacer algo "especial" por el cumpleaños número dos de "**Rutina**" y me surgió esta idea, porque la inspiración no quiso llegar (Farenz les pide perdón encarecidamente y les envía miles de chocolates).

Por eso mismo, vale aclarar que pertenece al mundo de esa historia ( y que prometo actualizar apenas llegue la musa, ¡No me odien!).

En fin, espero que les guste este corto drabble (sí, tampoco había inspiración para el nombre)

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Drabble. ¡Quiero un bebé!**

Cuando Kaoru notó la expresión de enfado que tenía su pequeño hijo de cinco años al salir del jardín de infantes, supo que eso supondría problemas: Daika estaba furioso, pero su joven madre haría lo que pudiera para que todo pasara y sonriera de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres ir por un helado? —sugirió

—No— respondió el niño secamente

— ¿Tienes ganas de comer un chocolate?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero ir a casa…— dijo con enojo

Kaoru rodó los ojos con molestia, le esperaba un largo día y Butch llegaría tarde del trabajo, por lo que debía lidiar sola con el problema que tuviera el hijo de ambos.

Una vez que llegaron al hogar, Daika se sentó en un sofá y soltó un bufido de molestia. Su madre se acercó a él lentamente, como si temiera que se avecinara un berrinche, y le ofreció unas galletas.

Él comenzó a comerlas, pero su expresión seguía inmutable. La morena tomó asiento junto a él.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy enfadado— respondió él

— ¿Por qué?

El niño suspiró: Podía decirle que ya se le pasaría, pero no serviría de nada, por lo que decidió contarle a su madre… Quizás ella pudiera responderle sus dudas, pero debía comenzar por el principio para que lo entendiera de manera clara.

—Hoy Sekai y yo nos casamos…— confesó con un leve sonrojo

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír; a pesar de que la niña compartía el nombre con una de las personas que más había detestado, era lo único que tenían en común: La pequeña era, sencillamente adorable, mientras que la segunda era una maldita perra.

— ¿Y qué ha hecho para que te enojes?

—Ella no ha hecho nada— comenzó a explicarse— Fue la maldita…

La joven madre lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el niño dejara de hablar y se sonrojara nuevamente.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que fue la señorita Kahoko quien me hizo enojar— se corrigió— Sekai y yo queremos tener un bebé…

La morena no pudo evitar soltar una risita al oír aquello: Si bien ella y Butch habían sido padres jóvenes, no quería que Daika repitiera la historia. La mirada del pequeño se nubló un poco, y Kaoru supuso que si no lo calmara comenzaría a llorar, por lo que se disculpó casi de inmediato.

—Continua, por favor…

—Le contamos a la señorita Kahoko que queríamos un bebé y también se rió— dijo mientras hacía un puchero— Luego de reírse, nos dijo que debíamos casarnos para tener un bebé, lo hicimos y nos dijo que los niños no podían tener bebés

Kaoru no respondió, por lo que Daika continuó hablando.

—Pero papá y tú no estaban casados cuando yo nací… Lo sé porque en las fotos de su boda yo soy un bebé— explicó— ¿Con quién estabas casada antes?

La morena no sabía qué diablos contestar, por lo que dedicó unos momentos a maldecir al trabajo de su esposo por no permitirle estar allí para ayudarla a salir de esa situación.

— ¿Qué dices? — le preguntó con nerviosismo

—Si para tener un bebé hay que casarse, y papá y tú no estaban casados, ¿Con quién estabas para que yo naciera? ¿Quién es mi papá?... ¡No lo entiendo! — exclamó, comenzando un pequeño berrinche

Kaoru miró hacia el techo, suplicándole a un ente superior que le diera paciencia para lidiar con la curiosidad del niño.

—No siempre es así, Daika…— le respondió pacientemente— Butch es tu papa y yo soy tu mamá, no estábamos casados porque éramos muy jóvenes…

La joven realmente deseaba que no le preguntara nada más: Todavía era demasiado pronto para decirle la verdad sobre el nacimiento de los bebés.

— ¿Y por qué eran jóvenes para casarse?

La morena soltó un bufido de indignación, mientras insultaba interiormente la curiosidad de los niños de cinco años.

—Lo que ocurre es que cuando tú naciste, papá y yo debíamos estudiar…— respondió, sacando paciencia de quién-sabe-donde

La expresión que mostraba el rostro de Daika le indicó que estaba confundiéndolo aun más.

—Pero nana Kiyoko dijo una vez que papá y tú eran niños cuando nací, pero los niños no pueden tener bebés…— exclamó totalmente indignado ante la injusticia de que sus padres hubieran podido tener un bebé y él no

—Tu nana dice eso porque ha vivido muchos años, y cualquier persona menor de veinte años le parece un niño— contestó, debía recordarle a Kiyoko que cuidara lo que decía delante de su hijo— Papá y yo éramos adolescentes cuando te tuvimos...

— ¿Los adolescentes pueden tener bebés pero no casarse?

—Así es— le dijo

— ¿Entonces, cuando yo y Sekai seamos adolescentes podremos tener un bebé?

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa fingida, realmente esperaba que Daika no tuviera hijos en su adolescencia. Sabía que le había dado a entender que eso estaría bien, pero confiaba en que cuando llegara a esa edad se olvidaría de la charla.

—Mamá…— la llamó

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó con miedo, sabía que una vez que las preguntas iniciaban tardaban largo rato en terminar.

—Ahora que papá y tú son grandes, ¿Pueden tener otro bebé?

La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no habían hablado del tema con Butch, pero ella seguía firme en su postura de que un solo niño era suficiente. Al menos por el momento, no estaba lista para lidiar con otro embarazo.

—Tienes a tus primas Anya y Kotoko (1)…

—Pero son niñas…— se quejó— Yo quiero un niño para jugar a las luchas y al soccer…

—Aun si tuvieramos otro bebé, puede ser una niña, Daika…— le dijo, tratando de evitar que volviera a mencionar el tema

—Por favor, mamá— suplicó— Todos mis compañeros tienen hermanos para jugar menos yo…— se lamentó

—Veremos que podemos hacer…— soltó con resignación— Pero un hermanito significa que papá y yo estaremos menos tiempo contigo…— trató de desanimarlo

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuidar un bebé cuesta mucho trabajo y tiempo— contestó— Papá y yo estaríamos muy cansados para seguir jugando al soccer, yendo al parque y para leerte por las noches… Además, tendrías que compartir tu cuarto con un bebé que llorará casi toda la noche y se despertará temprano...

Daika pareció meditar por unos segundos.

—Yo quiero seguir jugando con ustedes— dijo tristemente— Y no quiero compartir mi cuarto... ¡Mejor no quiero un hermano, mamá!

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír, quizá tuviera más hijos con Butch, pero no por el momento. Lo único que le importaba ahora era que Daika fuera feliz y dejara de pedirle un hermano, al menos por un tiempo…

* * *

(1): Anya: Hija de Brick y Momoko (¡Parece que la fantasía de la pelirroja se cumplió finalmente!)

Kotoko: Hija de Boomer y Miyako (Prometo seguir intentando escribir algo sobre ellos).

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato situado cuando Daika es pequeño; me costó horrores ponerme en la piel de un niño de cinco años, más que nada porque estoy demasiado habituada a pensar en él como un bebé de ojos brillantes que solo sabe decir dos palabras, o como un conjunto de células creciendo a velocidad alarmante (como lo describí una vez).

En cuanto al próximo episodio de Rutina, ni yo sé cuando volveré a escribir sobre esa historia (anoche terminé el capítulo final, porque llegó la inspiración), así que tengo esperanzas de que la musa aparezca pronto.

Muchas gracias por leer,

¿**Reviews**?

**F**arenz.


End file.
